


Welcome Home

by OutLookingforAstronauts



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutLookingforAstronauts/pseuds/OutLookingforAstronauts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending some time apart, Emma Ross is reunited with her boyfriend, Kazuhira Miller in his apartment in Salisbury, Rhodesia.</p>
<p>Written for Kazuhiradarling/Leia_Scott who asked me to write some smut for her OC, Emma Ross.  She's a wonderful, creative and abundantly talented soul, check out her fic All I Ask (linked somewhere on this page??) and her art on tumblr as well (kazuhiradarling).</p>
<p>The brief was passionate reunion sex and I hope this fits the bill!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leia_scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leia_scott/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618433) by [leia_scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leia_scott/pseuds/leia_scott). 



Two weeks, Kaz thought to himself. It had been two weeks since he had last seen the woman who had been on his mind and in his bed for the past year. Two weeks or, rather, 15 days, 12 hours and 27 minutes- not that Kaz had been counting.

Having had the afternoon free, Kaz had spent the last few hours trying to clear up and tidy his small flat. Picking up odd socks that littered the floor in one arm and sweeping away an alarming amount of empty beer bottles with the other, Kaz set about hiding the evidence of what was, essentially, the mess that he was without Emma Ross. Besides, he wanted to give her the welcome home that she deserved.

She told him that she would reach the train station at 8.45pm. Refusing Kaz’s offer to pick her up (and insisting firmly that she would have no trouble carrying her things), Kaz figured that she would be at the flat after no more than an hour at the most of her arrival in Salisbury. He glanced at the clock on the far end of the wall. Three hours. Three hours until she would be home with him. He pouted to himself impatiently. Too long.

Nonetheless, the wait at least afforded him time to prepare. He had planned a romantic dinner to celebrate their reunion. He had set some candles on the table, carefully placed to create the ideal ambient lighting. A bunch of lavender- still wrapped up in their paper- was dumped in a jug of water hastily, to be unwrapped and arranged perfectly later on. Dressed casually in khakis and a plain grey vest, Kaz would need time to make himself look presentable too. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. His hair, completely natural and unstyled, cascaded and waved gently over his brow. He ran a hand over his temple, pushing the golden locks out of his face and neatening himself up marginally. He would definitely need to set aside time to fix his hair.

Kaz couldn’t remember when he had last put in this much effort for another person. The past year for Kaz, ever since he had started seeing Emma, had been a whirlwind. Given his previous experiences with women, he never saw himself being in the position he was in now. What started out as a little fling with that cute girl from the Knights of Rhodesia turned into Kaz spending fifteen minutes in the wine aisle of the grocery store mulling over whether she’d prefer a Merlot or a Malbec. Kaz wasn’t even sure if she’d know the difference, but he couldn’t help himself. Losing focus on his tidying, his mind began to drift to the image of Emma’s lips pursed around the rim of a wine glass when a sudden buzz from the intercom broke his train of thought.

He furrowed his brow and strode to the telephone near the wall.

‘Hel-‘

‘-I’m back!’ rang a clear voice through the phone. Kaz’s eyes widened.

‘Emma? Is that you, I thought you weren’t going to be back for at least ano-‘

‘I got an earlier train in,’ she interrupted again, the excitement in her voice laced with urgency. 

‘But I thought you wouldn’t finish work until later and-‘ babbled Kaz, half flustered in surprise.

‘-Kaz it’s pouring down out here and I’m absolutely soaked, please just buzz me in!’ 

Kaz pressed down on the button, letting her in through the main door. Immediately, using what little time he had left, Kaz shoved any last remaining items that were scattered on the floor aside, and hurriedly brushed his hands through his hair in a vain attempt to replicate his usual overzealously styled hairstyle. What should have been excitement at seeing his lover for the first time in a long time was replaced with awkward panic as his plans for a romantic welcome home had now gone down the drain. Kaz mooted changing into a better shirt when a knock at the door informed him that he was out of time. He dropped everything and scrambled down the corridor. 

Fumbling with the keys he opened the door and there she was. 

An unrestrained, unadulterated smile of pure joy and excitement was splayed across her face. Strong, white teeth peaked through broad, perfectly formed pink lips. Drenched from the downpour outside, her auburn curls clung desperately to her forehead as infinitely kind, deep brown eyes met Kaz’s stare. Her cheeks were perfectly flushed as they met the warmth from the apartment inside. Kaz stood blinking, stupefied.

She tilted her head slightly. She scanned her eyes over the mess that was the man that she adored.

‘Hey there, pretty boy.’ Her voice was low. ‘Miss me much?’ Kaz watched as her lips teased into a coy little grin. In that moment, he felt his mind go black and empty itself of anything but the overwhelming urge to kiss the woman before him.

Lunging forward wordlessly, Kaz grabbed the front of Emma’s shirt, crushing the fabric in his fist and pulled her in. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers firmly, devouring the feeling of her mouth latched onto his. She responded eagerly, pushing him backwards and kicking the door shut resolutely. She dropped her bags where she stood, freeing her hands so that they could begin roaming over Kaz’s broad shoulders and down his muscular back. Kaz kneaded Emma’s breasts, tugging on her shirt- damp from the rain outside and clinging effortlessly to her beautiful figure- before running his hands onto her waist.

Without warning, she pounced onto her lover, wrapping her thighs around his hips and tangling her fingers in his hair. Kaz carried her with ease, his strong, sturdy arms twining around her body and holding her close as he paced backwards through the corridor. She swayed and ground herself against him, feeling the increasing dampness between her thighs. She moaned into their kiss from the friction alone, biting down hard onto Kaz’s lip hungrily.

On reaching the kitchen, Kaz spun Emma around, placing her on the gently on the kitchen counter. He worked his fingers beneath her shirt, tracing and digging his nails into the softness of her skin beneath. Pulses racing, they broke their kiss as she bunched up her shirt, lifting it over her head unceremoniously and flinging it behind her onto the floor. Immediately Kaz buried his face in her neck, sucking a dark red lovebit into her sensitive porcelain skin before moving his kiss lower over her throat, shoulder, collarbone. Her breath hitched at the contact. Pressing her face into her breasts, Kaz pinged open her bra with expert dexterity. Her bra strap falling down her shoulder, Emma slid her bra off, relishing the feeling of her free breasts being nuzzled by her lover. 

She could feel Kaz begin working on her trouser buttons urgently, yanking at them gracelessly. Feeling them come undone, she lifted her ass as Kaz dragged her trousers and her underwear down her legs. They pooled on her ankles, as Kaz, too impatient to remove them, dove his hand between her legs and begin teasing her clit skillfully. She hissed immediately, her breasts dangling heavily as she heaved her chest in pleasure and anticipation. She felt him work his mouth over the tips of her breasts, sucking briefly at her right nipple before drawing his tongue over her ribcage and down her stomach. She placed her hands down hard onto the counter beneath her, holding on to stabilize herself as Kaz ravaged her body with his touch.

Emma gasped Kaz replaced his fingers with his mouth, latching his lips over her labia, sucking down hard on her. She began to pant slowly as Kaz worked his tongue between her labia, licking her dexterously. He began slowly, in an attempt to tease her. This backfired, however, as the low, guttural groan of pleasure that resulted from Emma sparked off his ever swelling lust. Too eager to draw this out any longer, he pushed his face wolfishly between her legs. She cried out loudly in surprise at Kaz’s sudden burst of energy.  
Kaz ate her out with a blissful combination of skill and desperate urgency. He jammed his tongue roughly into her vagina, pushing himself further and further inside her, pressing his tongue against the sweet spot inside her. Her moans grew louder and louder as she felt his twist his tongue inside her. Her thighs began to quiver uncontrollably, her hips jamming themselves further into her lover’s face as Kaz drank away every tension in her body.

‘Oh-god-yes,’ she mewed between her breaths, as her head hung back in delight. Her hands gripped the counter beside her with increasing force as each flicker, turn, dive of his tongue inched her closer and closer to flooding all over his face. Her knuckles began to go white.

Relishing the taste of the woman he loved, and losing himself in the melody of her moans, Kaz hummed into his kiss. Her thighs jolted at the vibration, tightening around Kaz’s jaw.

‘Holy fuck, Kaz, I-I,’ she began, unable to string together a coherent sentence. ‘Fuck!’

Encouraged by the sight of his lover coming undone, Kaz moved upwards and concentrated his efforts on stimulating her clitoris.

‘Aaaah—aah-haah,’ she cried out, her groans getting louder and higher in pitch. She let go of the side of the counter and flopped backwards onto the rest of the counter, thrashing her head side to side as she lost herself in the stimulation. It was all too much too fast.

‘Kaz, stop, I’m gonna, I’m gonna-’ she gasped, scrunching her eyes shut as she felt her body tense up. Immediately Kaz tore himself away from her vulva. Emma’s breasts fell to her sides as she lay back, semi naked on the cold counter top, flustered and sweating from being eaten out. She mustered enough energy to raise her head and look back up at her lover. Kaz’s lips glistened, sticky and lusty for her. She scanned her eyes down to his trousers, biting her lip eagerly at the large protruding bump that stuck out from beneath.

His eyes were wild with urgent desire. He gritted his teeth together, his stare burning into her naked body beneath him. Meeting his eyes with an equally intense half lidded look of desire, she kicked off her shoes and shook off her trousers, spreading her legs invitingly as she lay back on the counter. Seeing this, Kaz peeled off his t shirt in one fell movement, and frantically tore off his trousers, freeing his painfully prominent erection. Animal, he pulled Emma’s naked body to the edge of the counter and leaned over her. He reached his arm out to the small of Emma’s back and pulled her back upright so that their foreheads rested against each other, their hot breaths unfurling over each other’s lips. He ran his hand over the inside of her thigh, feeling the sticky wetness that he had left, and positioned his penis, brushing the entrance of her vagina. Both of them moaned at the contact.

Unable to tease her or refrain himself any longer, he kissed her deeply and pushed himself inside her. He shut his eyes and groaned lowly, feeling the tightness on his dick. Burying himself inside her, he began to thrust into her rhythmically. She moaned into their kiss, undulating her hips in complete harmony with her lover. Again, Kaz broke their kiss, this time electing to press his cheek against hers and nibble at her ear. Emma sighed as she felt his hot, frantic breath branding her skin as the intensity of his thrusting began to escalate. 

Soon enough, Kaz was ploughing into her reckless abandon, panting heavily and unreservedly into her ear. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her feet against his bare, tight ass and pulling herself towards him to meet each and every thrust.

‘Fuck, Emma,’ he gasped breathily, trying to formulate a sentence between his cries of pleasure. ‘Oh Emma, you’re so fucking beautiful.’ She threaded her arms around his bare back and held him tight, her head lolling around as she let every carnal instinct in her bones take control. She sank her teeth into his shoulder, tasting the salt in the sweat from their mutual exertion. She mapped her hands over the contours of her lover’s powerful, toned back, before grabbing the curves of his ass feeling his muscles flex and contract with every frantic plunge of his hips.

Taking advantage of having Emma coiled around him, Kaz lifted her up once more, lowering her onto his dick and burrowing himself even deeper inside her. She thrust her hips against him, drawing out as much friction as she could manage as he carried her through to the bedroom, peppering her face with kisses as they moved.

Kicking the bedroom door open errantly with his foot, Kaz growled as he removed himself from Emma briefly. Immediately he hurled her down onto the bed forcefully, the bedsprings creaking with under power of his throw. She breathed heavily as the mattress sprung back up, sprawling her naked body alluringly at him.

Kaz did not need any more temptation. Wild, visceral lust drove him forward as he pounced onto Emma, pinning her down by the wrists and driving himself deep inside her once more. She cried out in pleasure as she felt Kaz put all of his energy into fucking her relentlessly, as if all of his waiting and desire was releasing itself into her body exponentially with every pounding lunge into the mattress. 

‘Oh- fuck- Emma,’ Kaz panted fervently, ‘I’ve missed you so fucking much.’

Her breasts hung by her sides and slid up and down, carried with the inertia and momentum of each of Kaz’s thrusts. The both cried out in loud uncontrollable delight. The bedframe creaked beneath them and banged against the wall rhythmically. Kaz curved his body and buried his face in between her breasts, groaning and growling into her skin as he continuously and mercilessly sped up his movements.

‘Ah-ah-ah,’ Emma panted in time with each roll of Kaz’s hips. Her plump lips hung open generously and, catching sight of this, Kaz met Emma with a deep, devouring kiss. She threw her leg over Kaz’s shoulder, giving him another angle where he could drive himself into her deeper still. Her body began to shake.

‘Oh-ah- god- ah-ah,’ she gasped. ‘I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum I’m gonna cu-aah!’ She let out a low, guttural scream and thrashed the side of her head into the bedsheets as she spilled herself all over Kaz. Her hips twitched and jerked erratically, her thighs struggling to control themselves in the overwhelming intensity of her orgasm.

‘Nnngggrhh,’ she cried out as she felt the last of her release pour over Kaz’s dick.

Kaz’s orgasm followed shortly, slowing down the pace of his thrusting and instead plunging himself deep, deep inside of her as he came. He growled and shuddered, pushing his dick into her with each spurt of his release.

‘Ooh Emma,’ he moaned as his dick quivered inside her. He removed himself and rolled onto his side beside her. He rested his sweat drenched forehead against her’s. ‘Oh Emma I fucking love you so much.’

Emma opened her eyes and stared back at her lover. Fucked and pushed to the very edges of her sense, Emma struggled to formulate an intelligible response and instead elected to form an exhausted, sexually satisfied smile back to her lover. Kaz’s eyes sparkled in response, understanding exactly what the smile meant to convey. They lay together on their backs, holding hands and panting in silence as they both came down from their high.

After a while to catch their breathes, Kaz broke the silence.

‘Welcome home, kiddo,’ he said, turning to his side to plant a gentle, slow kiss on his lover’s forehead. Emma raised her chin, silently demanding a kiss on her lips. Her demand  
was met.

‘Thanks, darling,’ she replied, her voice low, still breathy from their exertion. ‘Glad to be back by your side.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, Leia_Scott, and hope this does your OC justice. Let me know if I got anything wrong. Posted this in a rush, so can come back and proofread/format properly later on.
> 
> Loads of love, your smut fairy and fic dealer,
> 
> K


End file.
